Is it Really My Fault? Part Three: Lovers
by Chimalmaht
Summary: Letters written between Bombalurina and The Rum Tum Tugger concerning different things. Part three in a trilogy.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: The third and final part of the series. This time, I'll write as Tugger (muahaha!) and Bompa will write as Bombalurina. This is a weird one just to warn you. Feel free to flame if you want.

Dear Bombalurina,

Good times last week, you agree? That little kitten friend of yours was awfully nosy. You didn't tell her anything, did you? I hope not. I don't want word getting around that I spent a week with a queen and didn't do much. I have a reputation to keep up.

Love,

Tugger


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Tugger,

I definitely agree. That little nosy kitten has a name. If you're at a loss, it's Demeter. She's hardly a kitten anymore. We're best friends; I gave her a general idea of what happened. You think we didn't do much?! Tugger, I had the time of my life. I know you've got a reputation, so I didn't give Demeter the details. Gee whiz. I'm not mad though, so don't get that idea.

Love you a bunch,

Bombalurina


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Bombi,

Sorry, Demeter. I'll remember that. I had the best time of my life too, but I think you know what I mean. Don't get me wrong, I didn't want to do anything more than we did. Whatever we do together is perfect for me. Well, as long as Demeter isn't a gossip, I don't mind.

Love,

Tugger


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Tugger,

It's ok. But, how could you say that? Seriously. You know we've gone all the way before. Twice. Don't lie to me to make me feel better. I understand you pull plenty of weekends aside to spend time with Etcetera, Electra, Victoria, Cassandra, Tantomile, and Rumpelteazer. Don't try too hard to make me feel special. I know that I love you more than you love me.

Love,

Bombalurina

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Today's just an updating day for me I guess. Well, I don't have anything better to do, so hey.

Jemima-luvah: I try my best. Thank you! I'll have to tell Bompa that too, since it's half written by her. That pic was pretty cool. It's just not all that realistic. Lol.

Krissy4: That's very possible. Deuteronomy's got something on him. Lol. Just imagine Old D doing all those thrusts.

it doesn't matter: Well, I'm glad you like them. I hope you like these ones too and keep leaving reviews. Yeah, Bombi and Tugger are cool.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Bombi,

Bombi, how could you say that? I know we've gone all the way twice. That's why I don't mind that we didn't this time. Even if we hadn't, I wouldn't mind. Cuddling is O.K. with me. Anytime with you is enjoyable for me. I really do love you Bombi. And those weekends mean nothing. I've never done anything with them like I have with you. The farthest I've gone with any of them was when I kissed Cassandra because she forced herself on me. You're the first, last, and only queen I plan to go farther with.

Love you,

Tugger


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Tugger,

I guess that makes me feel better. It just seems like you're always fooling around with other queens. But, whatever.

Love you still,

Bombalurina

* * *

A/N: At long last, I've updated these! Sorry to any of you who were waiting. Hope you like the latest letters though. 

Jemima-luvah: Yes, and now here's more. Actually, I do now how long you waited. 21 days last time, 24 days this time. I'm not as good with these ones as I was with the others. That's cause these ones scare me.

Krissy-lids: No! Don't get off Cats! I'm sorry and I'll never do it again. Well, I'll try not to. As long as you don't bring Old D's Tugger-ness again, I won't be tempted to say anything. A promise from a street friend. And I would laugh here, but it's not tough enough yet. So long for now,  
Chimmy-Lava


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Bombi,

I'm glad. I don't want you to feel bad. Sorry it seems that way. If it's bothering you that much, I'll stop. I promise. I do have a question for you though. Would you tell me anything I asked you to?

Love,

Tugger


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Tugger,

That's hard to say. I wouldn't and couldn't lie to you. I also couldn't tell you if it was ultra super personal. I can't think of anything like that though, so pretty much, yeah.

Love,

Bombalurina

A/N: Yay! Another update for me. I feel so special. This two were pretty short, sorry. I think the next two will be longer.

Jemima-luvah: It's getting there (kind of) quickly, don't worry. And, yes, they scare me. I don't know why.

Etcies: What does it make you wonder about? Only turn over your leaf at school, let the poor people here be threatened by you; they seem to like it. Lord knows why.

Krissy-Lids: I'm working on the laugh. I'm not getting the help though, so it still isn't quite there. Where's your update, missy? I'm still waiting.

lozzypop: You'll find out what he's up to really soon. If he's up to something at all. I'm not going to say anything. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like it.


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Bombalurina,

I was just wondering what was up at Demeter. She's just a kitten, but she looks pregnant. And Munkustrap never said anything about getting her pregnant. We're best pals. He tells me everything important. Kinda odd, if you ask me.

Love,

Tugger


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Tugger,

I have no idea what you're talking about. I guess Demeter is becoming a pig. I don't know. She would have told me too, if her and Munku were doing anything like us. Of course, I hide our relations from her, maybe she doesn't want to say anything to me either. Maybe Munku doesn't want to ruin his reputation either.

Love,

Bombalurina

* * *

A/N: I need to always look at the screen when I type. I wasn't, and apparently all my fingers were on the wrong keys, and everything turned out funky. That was bad. Oh well though. It's all better now. :D Hmm, not much to say. I have no drama today, so I'm pretty bored, again. I'm bored a lot.

Etcies: Blaming Murry is fun. You realize we probably aren't normal for accepting his sexual harassment, right? Well, you don't. Which makes me, Vikki, and Jemima-luvah weird. Oh well. And yeah, you are spoiled. I should've raised you better.

Krissy-Lids: Did you ever update your site? Last time I checked, you hadn't. I'll have to check again. Glad you got your update though. Three of 'em! Whoopee!

Jemima-luvah: Have you noticed the sudden burst of homework lately? There's been a butt load of it. I hope you get over your Black Rose issues soon. Did you get over your Tugger ones yet? I forgot to ask Bompa who delivers the mail. I'll do that.

Bompalynx: HOORAH! You're finally here! You never got your story up.  But that's ok. I can't wait till you do. I love it so much! Damn computer won't let me use more than one exclamation points. Excuse my language. Your favorite parts coming soon. Wahahaha! Demeter imitating Growltiger laugh here Heehee! Yeah, you will have issues. That's ok though. I love you anyway!


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Bombi,

Oh no. That's not the look of an overly hungry cat. That's the look of a pregnant cat. Munku and me tell each other everything, almost. He still thinks we haven't done anything, but I know he would tell me right away. Did she run off with another tom?

Love,

Tugger

* * *

Krissy-Lids: All better! It's not very fun to find out how much of an idiot you are first thing in the morning. 


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Tugger,

I think everyone is wondering about this. Maybe Munku knows about the time I had a stillborn. He had to have been suspicious, cause you didn't tell him. He had to have been suspicious, like you. Maybe he even thought that I had run off with another tom. We both know that was the result of the first time we, uh, went past fun and games. Um, you're starting to act like you care more about this Demeter issue than just being with me. I think you need to get your mind off this and onto me. We should set aside a weekend. :)

Love ya a whole heck of a lot,

Bombalurina

* * *

A/N: I hope you had a good holiday, no matter which one you celebrate. Unless it hasn't come yet, then I hope you have a good holiday. I know I had fun this year!

Krissy-Lids: I took the quiz on your updated site. I was Misto. Heehee! I agree with you. That's Bompa though….

Jemima-luvah: Thanks for calling today. I was actually about to embark on learning to do my own hair. You saved me from making my mother proud! Just kidding. Anyway, if you hadn't called I probably wouldn't be putting this up. I'll leave you a review with your password, ok? Ok. Now you conquered Forewarned! And Tugger! Hooray!

Bompalynx: I'm pretty sure it was to Six Flags. We didn't start writing the first one until after the papers were signed, right? I think so. Sorry for the language. I'll try better next time. Yay you got your story up! Or Jemima-luvah did, but whatever. It's still up!


End file.
